Tuono
Tuono is the kingdom of lightning, 55 years ago the lost a war against the Ariadelventoins and the have lived in tribes. They do plan for a war to take control of the skies again. The sky is always cloudy, but you can tell when it is going to storm.. History Tuono and Ariadelvento used to be one kingdom named Divum. The kingdom lived in peace, making inventions, and mastering the air. One ruler had 2 sons ,Tuono, and Ariadelvento, and a daughter,Caelum. Tuono had gold hair, that matched lightning, and Ariadelvento had white hair, that looked like the clouds that were at the mercy of the wind, and Caelum had hair that was as blue as the sky. The brothers always wondered which one of them would become the ruler, because there was no way a girl would rule. When the king became old, and needed an heir, the king asked his children one question; What does power mean to you? Tuono answered; Power means be feared, like when the lightning splits the sky. Ariadelvento answered; Power means you can be looked at as a god, and make stuff go your way, like the wind. Caelum simply stated, that it means to respected and being able to lead into a brighter future like the thunderous clouds splitting and showing the bright blue sky. The king was pleased with Caelum's answer and made him the next in line. Tuono and Ariadelvento were infuriated that their father would do something like that. So, one night, when Caelum was asleep, the brothers walked in, and killed their sister in her sleep. The king walked in and saw his daughter's body, being cut up by her brothers. He started to call for the guards, but the brothers killed him. The next day, the brother told the civilians what had happened and that they were the new rulers. Well the brothers started to plot for the other one to be assassinated. The feud lasted for a while, then the brothers decided that they this could only end in war. They spilt up the army and the kingdom, and whoever gets the entire kingdom under their control wins. Ever since, the kingdom has been spilt, and fought over. Ariadelvento then attack Tuono 55 years ago, and the war lasted for 5 years. The end result was Ariadelvento had won. They forced Tuono to go to the eastern edge, as they had conquered most of the land. They would had invaded more, but the Tuono Queen, Queen Flachia Donnorlupo, and the king of Ariadelvento King Ashul Irv, made a treaty that neither of them will attack each other for 55 years. There were 3 towns that were own by the Tuono kingdom, and since they had many small villages, and the entire population of Donnertburg, had to settle in the 3 towns, but since they are so overflow with people, they decide to call the towns tribes until they get their kingdom back. Geography The western edge is mountainous, but most of the kingdom has deep green grassy fields. It is said that the lightning that makes the grass greener. The sky is always cloudy though. It is white for clear day, and black when it storms. It is humid, and it rains often. Locations There are 4 famous location in the kingdom Ikazuchi Tribe The head of the three tribes of lightning. The king lives here, since the summer castle is located here. The villages are over flow with people, so, until they reclaim their land, they will call the 3 villages, tribes Estaslevitas Castle It is a smaller castle than the one that was in Donnertburg, since the royal family lived only stay here for the summer. It is located in the outskirt of Ikazuchi tribe, and is coated in a golden color, but isn't made out of gold. Raikou Tribe The smallest tribe out of the three. They live on an island, and some part of the old village are said to be cursed, and haunted. Boruto Tribe This tribe is the most ruthless of the three tribes. They keep invading into their old land to take over other villages so they can regain their kingdom. Synopsis Sumatas Arc Trucido had found a vase in Tuono and was digging up whenAndy Jammer, Gensayce Zidjiai, Tempest, Aya Dauzi Invargas, and Kara Samsra came up and attacked him. Taggert Sostenuto then intervene and help Trucido. The heroes were then saved by Kevin Uruhane Saint Arc Nothing as of yet Important People King Celtik B. Donnerlupo- King of Tuono.